


【DMC5】记一件微不足道的小事

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *把不是车的文也丢上来。*打完五代之后对兄弟，对但丁最想说的一些事情。*我是真的妹想到我的绝世BE兄弟组居然HE了。我感慨万千。*卡表是我爸爸，谢谢你卡表。*真的是糖，放心吃。*题目是根大佬帮忙起的。谢谢根大佬拯救起题废人！！简直是绝美题目！！





	【DMC5】记一件微不足道的小事

所以感情这种东西吧真的是很难拿道理来解释清楚。  
就比如若是有个人过来问他：嗨但丁，听说你有个哥，你俩关系如何？他一定会满不在乎轻描淡写地回答：你说Vergil？他就是个混球。  
不咸不淡不温不火，甚至听不出一点儿情感波动，说不定讲话的时候他还在翻上个月的垃圾杂志，就好像这句话他已经说了几百遍，而他这个传闻中的老哥也跟他毫无关系。  
这话题若是持续下去的话，就会演变成但丁对他那可恶老哥的单方面吐槽大会。比如他老哥当年有多钻那该死的牛角尖，比如他老哥就是个冥顽不灵的蠢蛋，再比如他老哥当年把他肚子都捅出花儿来了还满脑子想着他那狗屁力量。  
——他就该被人踢踢屁股。  
但丁说这话的时候把手里的辣妹杂志又翻过去了一页，眼睛自始至终就没离开过那本会被他传说中的老哥称之为没营养的东西。嘴里说着要去干架踢人屁股，却又听起来只像是在说“今天晚上我要多吃一个披萨”。不过此类话题通常也不会聊多久，毕竟当事人之一好久之前就已经灰飞烟灭了，还是但丁他自己干的——因为说实话这世上也没什么人真的能踢他老哥的屁股。  
但丁翻书翻累了就会干脆把杂志丢在脸上往沙发上一躺，不到一分钟他就能睡着，也不管问话的人还在不在。话题到这里也就那么结束了。事务所天花板上年久失修的电扇早就已经关不上了，金属扇片总是在那儿慢悠悠地划着空气，屋子里一安静那吱呀呀的噪音就会变得有些明显。

所以说人类的感情很复杂。恶魔通常来说没有多大的感情波动，一部分低阶一点儿的恶魔甚至都没有个正常的思维。不过但丁既不是低阶恶魔也不是纯种恶魔，他身子里总是流着那一半人类的血，连同人类那些麻烦而且理不清的感情一块儿保留着。  
跟他老哥争锋相对早就已经变成了一种习惯，他一直是这样的，就连他自己也不知道这是啥时候开始的。在旁人眼里他跟他老哥就是个不共戴天的仇人，天天从头打到尾。外头也确实是这么传言的。只不过熟悉他的那几个聪明人儿日子久了总能瞧出一点儿眉目来，比如传言毕竟只是传言，是是非非真真假假；再比如但丁这人可远没有他表面上看起来那么坦率——他确实是个豪爽洒脱的家伙，但是豪爽洒脱可不等于坦率。Lady是最先知道的，um，毕竟这么多人里头她算是和但丁交情最久的，而且Lady女士也有幸成为了众多人士当中唯一一个目睹过Devil May Cry这名字真正来源的人，严格意义上来说事务所这名字可是她起的，她得问但丁要一些版权费。接着的话是Trish，再接着是Morrison。这三个人在摸清了门路之后可没少拿这事儿来调侃他，这一度让但丁烦不胜烦。这不，现在更烦了。因为他的可恶老哥居然回来了，还带着个宝贝儿子——虽然他早就知道尼禄是他老哥的儿子了。  
所以你瞧“对于他老哥他到底是什么感觉”这类问题但丁总是没法好好总结清楚。他有时候以为他已经忘了，记不得了，不在乎了，抛得一干二净。就如同他走的无影无踪的老爸一样。哦，妈妈不一样，他不会忘记妈妈的。  
他爱过的，谁没爱过自己的亲生兄弟。在他还小的时候他甚至崇拜过他这个什么都做得比他好的哥哥。他哥哥总是那么冷静那么聪明，还会在他揍不过别人的时候帮他出气——虽然这种事情真的很少发生，而且可丢脸了，他宁可维吉尔不来帮他。而Eva会在知道事情原委之后给他们俩一人一个暴栗。  
他喜欢跟他哥哥在一块儿，他喜欢跟维吉尔一起玩耍。打架也好，抢东西也好，那时候跟他哥哥在一块儿总是让他感觉很舒服很安心，就好像他们身体里的血液天生就要将他们缠在一起。  
只是到后来什么都变了，他不知道是怎么变的，到底是他变了，还是他哥变了。然而这也没什么好多愁善感的，很多事儿注定不能是它们原来的样子，更何况这些因果原委最后全都是由他了结的，他必须作出选择。他下了那刀子，他丢掉了那些亲情也好宿命也罢的东西。缺点东西也没关系，谁这辈子不缺点儿东西呢。他亲眼看着他的蠢蛋老哥散成了星星点点的能量块，最后沙一般的被吹的无迹可寻。  
这下可真的什么都不剩了。他想着。

所以若真要有人去问但丁的话，他估计压根儿就没想过这辈子还会有【维吉尔能回来】这种选项。这个回来是指“回到他身边来”，而不是凭空出现兴师动众地搞一波麻烦事儿，最后再被他揍到土里去。  
说真的，虽然他已经做好充足准备了，但是再杀一次他老哥的感觉可真不一定会比以前好受。然而就像Lady很久以前说过的那样，除了他以外还能有谁来做这件事情呢？维吉尔是但丁的起因与结果，但丁也同样是维吉尔的。这得有他来亲手了结这些狗屎。他不会让尼禄去干这件事情的，这孩子应该继续去当他的阳光大男孩儿。亲手杀掉自己的亲人从来不是一个好选项，即使维吉尔这父亲当的真的很混账。  
他早就准备好一个人孤独的老去了，他也并不是很在乎最后还能剩下几个人。像一个人类一样会死亡其实挺不错的，不然他漫长的一辈子也太过无聊了。尼禄算是他无聊人生当中的一个闪光点，毕竟他可没想到他冷若冰霜的老哥居然会留一个儿子。Trish或许会留下来，她不是个人类，她不会老的。  
所以讲道理他到了现在都有种在做梦的感觉。梦里他老哥杀了回来，梦里他老哥允许他跟着一起去魔界，梦里他老哥居然拐弯抹角地对他说他想回去看看。  
——去哪儿？  
他问。  
——去拿我那本书。  
维吉尔回他。  
——哦。但是你想好怎么回去了吗？  
——没有，但总有办法的。  
维吉尔看着他，那眼神就好像在说：没有我们俩一起解决不了的事情。即使那张脸上一如既往的看不出任何表情来。  
天呐。  
但丁大惊。  
那个人类的V到底对他老哥做了什么事情。这根本就不是他认识的维吉尔！  
他认识的维吉尔从某一天开始就再也不回应他了；他认识的维吉尔不会回应任何人，他只会一头脑热毫不听劝的追求他想要的东西；他认识的维吉尔是冰冷的，锋利的，讨厌的，不择手段，没有人情味的。  
而他显然不是在梦里——维吉尔拿Yamato的刀鞘捅了他一肚子，还挺痛的。大概是因为看不惯他刚才像个傻子一样愣着——维吉尔总是不喜欢他傻乎乎的样子，虽然但丁并没有觉得这哪里傻了。他觉得维吉尔才是那个大傻蛋，冥顽不灵还总是强迫他接受他那套狗屁理论。  
不过现在好像不会了，虽然他不敢确定。但是身边的这个维吉尔隐隐约约会给他这样的感觉。  
他不知道未来会是什么样子的，未来他的蠢蛋老哥还会不会又突然不辞而别，兴师动众地搞出一大波烂摊子事等他去解决。不过没关系，就像维吉尔说的那样，他们还有很多时间，若是真到了那天，他就慢慢了结它吧。  
不过至少现在不会。他想。  
他们以后一定还会吵架，或者不停的打架，但是或许这次能和以前那些不一样。  
他想自己应该是高兴的，不如说他好高兴。  
这些东西不像是失而复得，它们更像是一个天降奇迹，毕竟他可真没想到故事到最后会是这种走向，尽管这奇迹在刚开始的时候确实是一团不折不扣的狗屎。他不清楚维吉尔到底是怎么想通的，他也没想着去问，他们之间总有着一些心照不宣的东西。他想他或许应该谢谢那个黑发的人类青年。不知道往后他还有没有机会见到这个完全不一样的维吉尔，这还挺有意思的不是吗？  
但是他享受这样的时光，他享受维吉尔在他的身边，享受他一睁开眼就能看到他的日子。  
未来的事情就等未来再说吧，他现在很满足。  
不过他是不会表现出来的，他还是要讲颜面的。虽然他通常来说也不太讲究颜面这个东西，但是对面的人是维吉尔，是他的混蛋老哥，所以他得讲颜面，毕竟他可不想输给这个臭屁的家伙。

后来他们的确回去了，就像他老哥说的那样。他们在魔界划开了一道口子，浑身是血的跳出去，然后花了一些时间来把那口子再缝起来，期间还惊动了尼禄，对，他的好侄子，他老哥的好儿子。当尼禄跑过来的时候恨不得因为他俩搞出的破烂事儿而当场暴揍他们一顿。  
你瞧，没什么他们办不到的事情，如果一个人办不到，那就两个一起；如果再有那么点小麻烦，那么就带上尼禄。  
那些丢掉的东西回来了。

后来维吉尔就赖在了事务所，理所应当的，毕竟他可没地方住。  
——嘿，你可得去找点活儿干，不然咱们这周末就得停水停电。呃——，Bro，答应我不许去打劫。  
所以日子就变成现在这样了。他的事务所多了那么一个大活人，楼上本来留给尼禄的备用房间给了维吉尔，但丁被迫打扫了大概三天的卫生来把事务所整成维吉尔能够接受的样子；两位女士们的调侃日益让人发指；Morrison开始向他推荐两人份的工作；Nico不但是他的粉丝还变成了他哥的粉丝；尼禄每周末都会邀请他们去家里吃饭，这孩子已经能如常地面对他的空降爸爸了，但是但丁敢打包票说维吉尔还是没想好怎么面对他儿子，他可没少用这事儿嘲笑过他哥。哦对了，Kyrie做的饭真的很好吃，尼禄这傻小子可真有福分。  
所以感情这事儿到底要如何去解释呢？但丁对维吉尔到底怀着怎样的感觉呢？  
很小的时候他羡慕过他，仰慕过他；成年了之后讨厌过他，恨过他。毕竟他伤人那么疼，还总给他甩一堆破烂事儿，他连自己亲儿子都甩给他了！  
但是后来但丁想，天呐我好爱他，我爱他。  
那种爱像是满溢着喷涌而出的潮水，又像是原野里破土而出的花朵。它们沸腾着漫过他的口鼻，灭过他的头顶，它们缠绕着爬的他浑身都是。它们把他的心脏攥的紧紧的，甚至搞得他有些无法呼吸。关于维吉尔的事情总有办法让他这样。他不知道这些爱源于他身体里的哪部分血液，又或者他们生而如此。  
维吉尔一直在那儿，在他的心口完好地呆着，他从来没有忘记过他。  
他想着他那嘴硬的老哥说不定也是爱着他的吧。

初夏的事务所里有那么一点儿热。那扇被维吉尔勒令修好了的电扇呼呼地工作着，大半夜的月光透过了云色和窗玻璃投到房屋地板上。  
但丁抹黑抱着自己的枕头“偷偷”地打开了维吉尔的房门——他知道他老哥一定醒了，多年的生活经历让他俩早就没法像一个正常人一样安稳地睡一个觉，好在他们其实也并不怎么需要。  
维吉尔没动静，但丁赤着脚啪嗒啪嗒走到床边，他瞧着那团被子跟着他老哥平稳的呼吸上下起伏，他看了一小会儿，然后得寸进尺地掀开了被子的一角咕噜一声钻进了维吉尔的被窝。  
被子摩擦身体的声音窸窸窣窣的。  
——Dante，你很热。  
他听到他老哥这么抱怨着，却任由自己钻进他的怀里。  
他把脸埋去他哥的肩膀，他老哥的手因为姿势问题虚虚掩掩地搭在他的腰上。  
但丁最终笑了起来。  
他的心脏被填满了。

Fin

++  
*本来是想插播一条车的，但是全篇过于亲情不适合开荤【喂】


End file.
